


A-Z Jaylos

by Skypan



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skypan/pseuds/Skypan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The alphabet Jaylos style! Feel free to request letters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Awkward

Jay has always been known for being a smooth, coordinated flirt. He’s been doing parkour since he’s been able to walk, and every person he flirts with, male or female, falls for him eventually. So why is it that he can’t seem to keep his cool around a certain freckled boy?  
“You are so crushing on him,” Mal smirks as she and Evie walk with Jay to class.   
“I am not!” Jay scowls.  
“Are too.”  
“Are not.”  
This continued until the blue haired princess pipes up. “Oh hi Carlos.”  
Jay blushes and trips over his own feet, trying to turn and look where Evie is looking.  
Both girls burst out laughing as Jay glares at them, Carlos no where nearby. “Still think you don’t like him?” Mal asks teasingly. “Then explain why you’re the color of a fire hydrant.”  
“Ha ha, very funny,” Jay mutters as he brushes himself off.   
They finally get to class and claim their seats in the back. “So, if I did like Carlos, which I’m not saying I do or anything… What should I do?”   
“Ask him out.” They reply in unison.  
“What if he says no? I mean, he’s never shown any interest in me, maybe he likes someone else, like that Jane girl or-“  
“Hi Carlos.”  
“Very funny E, but I’m not falling for that twice in one day. Okay, so let’s say I do ask Carlos out, what would we do? Should I bring him flowers?”  
“Personally I think chocolates are the way to go.” A voice pipes up from behind Jay.   
Jay freezes and slowly turns to look at the pale boy. Carlos is grinning at Jay like the Cheshire Cat as he takes his seat beside him. Jay tries to stutter out a lie like he always would, but his words kept getting stuck in his throat. Since when did his lips get in the way so much?   
Carlos giggles and kisses Jay’s cheek, successfully shutting him up. “Eight o’clock, Friday night, you, me, pizza at Mrs. Potts tea house.”  
Jay stares at him in a stunned silence before grinning. “Anything you say.”  
“Finally,” two female voices sigh behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

A-Z Jaylos Bought

Jay and Carlos have been dating for a few months, but it seems like so much longer. They act like an old married couple half of the time, so they sort of feel that way too… Only with more butterflies.   
Butterflies like when Carlos makes signs for Tourney games (he quit not that long after they arrived at Auradon, it had never really been something he enjoyed) or surprises Jay with romantic dates. Despite being the younger and more inexperienced of the two, Carlos is a pro at romance (especially in Jay’s book). Jay remembers fondly when Carlos took him out to the little town near Auradon prep for coffee and surprised him with tickets to a rock concert. Or the countless times when Carlos would get them both breakfast and somehow sneak it into their room so they could eat in bed. Knowing that he cares enough to put in that kind of effort makes Jay’s heart speed up and his stomach do back flips.  
Naturally Jay wants to make Carlos feel the same way, so he does what he knows how to do best: He steals. First he attempts stealing Carlos a laptop, but Carlos already has one gifted from the school. And Carlos doesn’t seem that happy about the gift anyway.   
Next he tries stealing a new dog bed for Dude, because Carlos has been saying he needs a new one for a while. So Jay surprises him with it, and once again Carlos seems less than enthused.   
This goes on for weeks, Jay stealing bigger and bigger items for Carlos (chocolates, books, a car) and Carlos smiling his fake smile before giving some sort of excuse as to why he can’t accept the gift (where am I going to keep a car Jay? I don’t even know how to drive!). Jay is at his wits end and finally he spills the whole story to Evie.   
“So you’ve been stealing him gifts but he doesn’t seem to like any of them?” Evie asks with a perfect eyebrow raised. They sit in the girls room, Jay on one side of the table slouched down with his elbows resting on his knees and Evie sitting poised like the princess she was trained to be on the other.   
Jay nods miserably. “What should I do? Do you think he’s losing interest in me? Or am I just a really bad boyfriend?”   
Evie reassures him that Carlos is still head over heels for him and that he seems to be a wonderful boyfriend. She then takes a moment to think, her head tilted cutely, but her eyes calculating like a mad scientist’s. She reaches a realization and a slow smile spreads across her face. “Try buying him… A pair of converse.”   
“Shoes?” Jay asks skeptically. “I stole him a horse at one point Eves; do you really think nicking some shoes will impress him?”  
“Not stealing,” Evie quickly interjects. “Buy them. You can borrow from me if you need the money. Just trust me, okay? He wears size nine, and pick out a pair you think he’ll really like.” She puts a pouch of coins in his hand and shoos him out of the room. “Happy shopping!” 

 

Jay was confused, but he followed her orders. That night he sits with the shoebox in his lap, waiting for Carlos to get home from a study group he’s running at the request of the science teacher. They’re red high top converse with black and white checkered laces.   
Carlos walks into the dorm room and immediately goes about putting his stuff in his desk, his back to Jay. “Hey Jay, Real Princes of Auradon tonight, right?” Okay so maybe they watch reality TV together, but it’s mostly to mock it!  
“Uh, yeah, but first I have something for you.” Jay says and clears his throat. He stands up and moves to hold out the shoebox.   
Carlos sighs and then turns with a frown. “Jay, you need to stop stealing for me. We chose good, I really want to try and be good. And besides, it could get you in trouble. What if they kick you out or you get sent away? I couldn’t deal with that-“  
“No! I bought them!” Jay practically yells. Carlos is getting upset and he hates it when Carlos is upset.   
“You… What?”   
Jay quickly shoves the box at Carlos, blushing. “They’re just some shoes I thought you would like and I know they’re not even half as nice as any of the things I stole for you but Evie said you’d like them so-“ He’s cut off by Carlos tackling him in a hug. Although Carlos is light enough that it doesn’t even shift Jay’s balance, it’s still surprising.   
“Thank you. Thank you for caring enough to buy me something.” Carlos smiles and gives Jay a tender kiss.   
Jay is shocked. If he had known that buying any old thing would make Carlos this happy he would have done it forever ago! “You really just wanted me to buy you something?”  
Carlos nods. “Back on the Isle I never had anything that was really mine. Stolen things, or mother’s things, or sometimes even charity, but never something that was really mine. I was hoping that would change here, but since you kept bringing me stolen goods… I wasn’t sure if we’d ever escape the past.”  
Jay leaned down and gave Carlos another chaste kiss. “I’m getting a job just so I can buy you things.”  
Carlos laughs lightly. “I’d be happy if you just bought me something every once in a while. For now I want to try on my new shoes and then watch Real Princes with my oh so amazing boyfriend.”  
“I like the sound of that,” Jay grins.


	3. Chapter 3

A-Z Jaylos Christmas

On the Isle of the Lost holidays aren’t really celebrated, in fact the only acknowledgement of them are often the type of scraps sent over from Auradon. When loads of slightly off meat, potatoes, and boiled carrots show up, you know Thanksgiving has passed. Then nice things start coming for a few weeks. They say Christmas brings out the best in people, so charities are organized every year to send real food to the Isle. Those are good weeks, when people can actually eat and not walk away feeling hungry.  
The other thing that is sent over in those days is an overabundance of clothes and toys. Again with the charities (did it never occur to those people that maybe during the rest of the year they need food too?) sending things for the children. What they (hopefully) don’t know is that things aren’t actually distributed. The goody-goodies are too scared to even set foot onto the Isle, so everything is just sort of dumped off the boat before they speed away. This meant that if you want something, you have to be there early and you have to be willing to fight for it.   
As for family? Please, there is no family on the Isle, everyone knows that. 

You can imagine why the first Christmas season in Auradon is such a shock to the VK’s. Suddenly everyone’s dressed in red, white, green, silver, and gold, decorations lay on every surface, and large trees are being brought inside to be decorated with little baubles and food? They can’t fathom it until Ben sits them down and explains after a little incident with a popcorn strand (in Jay and Carlos’s defense, they really thought it was some sort of weird free sample!).   
“Christmas is a time of celebration and togetherness. We basically get ready all month, and then on Christmas morning you give the people you care about gifts to show them how much you love them.”  
Carlos perks up at that last phrase. After all, he loves his friends more than anything, and maybe he loves one of them even more… Obviously he has to get amazing gifts!   
Carlos spends the next few months browsing magazines, online stores, and window shopping in hopes of getting special presents for all of his friends.  
So far he thinks he’s done quite well. He got Evie a shirt that said “More than Just a Pretty Face” on it. For Mal he got special seashell paints that apparently Rapunzel swears by. Everyone in the kingdom knows that she became talented in her many years trapped in a tower, so she seems trustworthy. For Dude he got a new collar that looks like a little tie (Carlos practically squeals thinking about him wearing it). For Ben he bought some travel video games. Ben has seemed really stressed lately and honestly he’s only sixteen, just because he’s king doesn’t mean he needs to throw fun away! He even bought Jane a book on makeup tips (and had gone through and written a compliment on every page so she knew that she didn’t actually need the makeup, but if she wanted it then she might as well be good at it). For Fairy Godmother he bought a “number one teacher” mug.   
Finally for Jay he has a bunch of small presents, because he honestly couldn’t decide what to get him. He got him candy, extra hair ties and bobby pins, new tourney balls with little skulls on them, a planner, and a gift certificate to his favorite pizza place. Carlos just worries that it’s all a little too generic for his best friend. 

Christmas morning finds the Rotten Four at a Christmas party with the other kids who have stayed at the school for Christmas. Obviously Jane is here, as is Ben, and a lot of the Tourney team due to practice starting again the day after break. So far the morning has been splendid; everyone loves Carlos’s gifts! When Jay opened his box and saw how much Carlos had done, he grinned so hard his face felt like it was going to break and then he tackled Carlos in a hug. Most of the others in attendance snickered behind their hands, but the two didn’t seem to notice.   
Carlos had received a lot of books, parts for machines, things for Dude, and from Jay a certificate for a years worth of chocolate and a second (home-made) certificate for piggy back rides anytime he wants.   
“Wow, look outside!”   
Everyone rushes over and sees that more snow is coming down onto the already blanketed ground.   
“We should go out in it! It will be so much fun!” Jane exclaims.  
Jay looks at Carlos with his signature smirk. “Race you to get our coats!”  
Both dash for the doorway however Carlos, the clumsy nerd, accidentally hip-checks a table and comes crashing to the floor. Jay hears the clatter from behind him and stops dead in his tracks, turning to help his friend up. “Geez, walk much?” Jay teases to hide the concern in his voice.  
Carlos glares playfully at him. “Not for long, since you got me that certificate.”  
“Um… Guys?” The room is eerily quiet as Ben points at a small green plant hanging above the doorway. Both boys and our lovable girls looked at it in confusion. The rest of the room seems to be in on some kind of joke and are holding back laughter.  
“What’s going on dude?” Jay asks in bewilderment.  
“It’s called mistletoe. It’s a tradition to hang it around places and if two people end up underneath it they have to kiss.” Ben explains, biting his lip to keep from chuckling.  
Carlos turns bright red. “What? That’s insane! I mean, what kind of tradition-“He’s cut off by Jay swiftly ducking in and kissing him. Jay pulls back a second later, ready to explain that “it seemed like a good idea to get it over with” but Carlos follows him back. He stretches up on his toes and kisses Jay again, harder this time. Jay’s eyelids flutter closed and his arms loop around Carlos’s waist. Carlos smiles into it, his eyelids drooping, and most embarrassingly his foot pops up in a perfect imitation of pretty much every princess tale ever.   
After a few seconds they’re brought back to the real world by the sound of wolf whistling, whooping, and shouts of “get a room!” or “get it Jay!” from Jay’s teammates. Carlos smiles up at Jay, who can’t help but notice that his lips looked deliciously red and puffy from their kiss.   
“I think I like Christmas,” the smaller boy utters with a sigh as he leans against the other.  
“You can say that again.”


	4. Chapter 4

A-Z Jaylos Dare

To say Jay is bored is an understatement. Jay left boredom about an hour ago with a fond goodbye. Now he’s approaching insanity and if he doesn’t find something to do soon, he’s going to arrive with a bang!   
It doesn’t help that his best friend and roommate has been completely ignoring for the last hour, and for what? Some study guide! I mean sure they have a final the next day, but can’t he see that Jay is about to go bezerk?  
Jay crumples up a piece of notebook paper and tosses it at Carlos, hitting him right in between his shoulder blades. Carlos looks up from his laptop with an adorably startled look on his face, his eyes wide and his lips slightly parted. He slides off his polka dotted headphones and turns to look at Jay, his surprise morphing into annoyance. “Couldn’t you have just said my name or something?”   
“I tried about a hundred times! You couldn’t hear me over your music,” Jay snorts, crossing his arms.  
Carlos rolls his eyes. “Well, now that you have my attention, what exactly do you want?”   
“I’m bored!”  
“Hmm, that doesn’t sound like my problem.”  
“C’mon, have a heart; you’ve been studying for two hours! Everyone is studying! Just take a break and do something with me.”  
“What did you have in mind?” Carlos asks with an absurdly perfect eyebrow raised.  
Jay’s eyes light up dangerously. “Let’s play strip poker! Or go out and pull pranks! Something we would have done on the Isle.”   
Carlos blushes lightly and turns away to hide it. “Nope, no way. I don’t want to get in trouble, and I really need to study. In fact, so do you.”  
Jay groans in frustration and then hops off his bed as an idea enters his head. “I know! We’ll get both done!”  
Carlos looks up once more, this time suspiciously eyeing the older boy before him. “How?”  
Jay runs over to his bag and pulls out the (not surprisingly untouched) study guide. “We’ll take turns trying to answer questions. Every time one of us gets an answer right, the other has to remove a piece of clothing.”  
“Jay, I’ve been studying for two hours and you slept through the last week of classes. This will hardly be a fair game,” he scoffs.  
“Then you won’t mind humoring me, will you?” Jay grins slyly.

…  
An hour later both boys are on the floor, Jay down to just his boxers and Carlos in his shorts. Carlos has to admit he’s impressed with how well Jay is doing. He knew that Jay has a knack for picking things up; he just didn’t think that he’d use it unless he wanted something from it. As he’s thinking over this before reading the next question, he feels eyes on him. He looks up and sees Jay looking him up and down the way he usually does to girls in short skirts. He bites his lip and resists the urge to let his eyes travel down over Jay’s toned chest and stomach- After all, with how often Jay likes to go shirtless, he should be able to see those amazing muscles anytime he wants and oh my god how does he get his arms to look like that?!  
Jay on the other hand is feeling very proud of himself. After the first few wrong answers he managed to get his act together and is so close to winning. He can’t help but run his eyes over Carlos- Just to psyche him out, obviously. Carlos meets his gaze and bites his lip in an altogether sexy way. Carlos’s eyes travel down after a few seconds and he makes sure to flex his biceps. Carlos is so beautiful, like a porcelain doll. His freckles travel all the way down his chest and Jay has to stop himself from trying to find out where else they might be. He clears his throat and hastily asks. “So, next question?”  
“R-right!” Carlos snaps out of his reverence to pick up the review packet. “Okay, this one is from the early United States of Auradon. Which was the last kingdom to agree to the unification?”  
“Oh, I know this! It was Queen Aurora’s kingdom because they didn’t wake up from the sleeping curse until near the end!”   
Carlos grins with pride and then remembers exactly what game they’re playing. Turning a beat red color, he stands up and awkwardly slides down his shorts. Jay stares at his now bare legs and finds that yes, his freckles seem to go all the way up too. Carlos turns towards his desk to grab his bottle of water. Even though he’s wearing next to nothing, he feels exceedingly hot for some reason. Unfortunately this gives Jay a perfect view of his amazing backside and something snaps. Jay is behind him in a matter of seconds, pulling him close so that he can feel something poking him- Oh. He whips around only to be kissed sloppily by Jay. It’s not the perfect first kiss you imagine, it’s full of teeth and tongue and longing, but it is exactly what both boys need. Carlos gently pushes Jay back so they can stumble onto his bed.   
Let’s just say that neither boy got any more studying done that night. 

 

AN: So this is the closest thing to smut I have ever written and it might suck as I am an inexperienced, demisexual girl, but if anyone wants me to attempt to complete it I’ll make another story rated M for the actual smut.


	5. Chapter 5

A-Z Jaylos Eating 

**Trigger Warning: This chapter is mainly discussing an eating disorder, anorexia.**

When Jay eats he eats mountains. Carbs and proteins mainly, to keep his athletes body going. Before a big game he carbo loads with spaghetti, which just so happens to be one of Carlos’s favorites as well.  
When they first move to Auradon Carlos eats enough to match Jay. He’s been starving his whole life and now that food is available, he’s going to eat it. Sugars and fatty foods make up most of his diet, keeping him jittery and happy throughout the day.  
But eventually Carlos slows down. Maybe it’s because the barrier is broken and he’s scared his mom will find him. Maybe it’s anxiety keeping his appetite down. Maybe he’s noticed that his arms and legs are no longer sticks and his stomach does not always appear to be sucked in to reveal mountains of bones with valleys of cold skin. Or maybe it’s the comments he was getting from people who don’t know what it’s like where he comes from.  
No matter the reason, Carlos stops eating. It starts gradually with skipping breakfast one day. Then he never has more than a glass of milk while Jay is cramming down peanut butter toast. Then he starts secretly feeding his dinners to Dude under the table, which Jay hardly ever notices, and when he does he tells Carlos that he’s cute. Then Carlos starts finding other places to be during lunch. He has a study group, he’s taking Dude out, he’s finding parts for an experiment. And Jay doesn’t notice. Until he does.  
Carlos feels fantastic. Well, he doesn’t, but he thinks he does. He feels empty which makes him feel at home. He feels skinny and beautiful when he’s hungry, which is all of the time. And sure he can’t remember most of last week, and of course he feels nothing but apathy for things he used to love, but that’s okay. That’s fine. Because he’s not fat any more, he’s not ugly like Audrey and Chad have been snickering from behind their hands; he’s slim enough to deserve someone like Jay again. So he’s happy, and presumes he won’t get caught. And Carlos doesn’t. Until he does.  
Jay is waiting for Carlos in their room at lunch time. Carlos freezes when he sees him sitting there on his bed. “D-didn’t you get my text? I said I was having lunch with Jane…” Carlos stammers out nervously.  
“I saw it. Then I saw Jane sitting with Lonnie in the cafeteria.” Jay looks at him, his jaw hardened but his eyes soft and scared. “You’ve been lying to me. I realized it a few days ago, but I wanted to be sure before I asked you.”  
Carlos swallows hard. “Look, I can explain-“  
“No, don’t try to fix this with more lies. Tell me the truth!” Jay stands up and walks over to the table. He pulls out a chair and gestures for Carlos to sit down.  
Carlos walks over and nervously takes a seat while Jay sits across from him. Carlos takes a few deep breaths, looks at Jay, and then looks down at his lap. Slowly Carlos pulls off his jacket, revealing arms so skeletal a Chemistry class could easily label each bone. Then he stands and pulls off his shirt to reveal his abdomen. Jay’s heart jumps into his throat as he sees how Carlos’s ribs and shoulder bones look like they’re trying to cut their way out of his skin he’s so thin. “Why?” Is all he can say.  
Carlos is crying slightly by now, but he’s trying not to. He wipes tears with the back of his hand, thankful to have a reason not to look at Jay. “Th-they said I was ugly. They said I was getting fat and that someone who looks as horrific as me could never be with someone as handsome as you. I-I want to be skinny. I want to know that when you look at me you’ll like what you see,” He sobs out with his eyes pressed shut.  
From behind his eyelids he feels a pair of strong arms wrap around him ever so gently. Jay whispers into his hair, his voice thick from crying: “You couldn’t be ugly if you tried. No matter if you’re a size two or a size twenty you are the most beautiful person I have ever met. I liked what I saw when I could look at you and know you were healthy and happy. Now I’m worried that if I hug you too hard you’ll break.” Carlos chuckles at that, which makes Jay smile. “I’m sorry for being such a stupid boyfriend. If I was better I would have figured this out weeks ago and told you that I think you’re exquisite.”  
“Really?” Carlos looks up at him with wet, hopeful eyes and a heart-melting smile.  
“Really,” Jay replies with a soft smile few get to see. “Now let’s make a deal. I will make sure to tell you how amazing I think you are far more often, and you’ll start eating with me again, okay?”  
“Well…” He hesitates.  
“Please, C. I don’t want to have to bury my best friend,” Jay pleads. “Please try for recovery. I’ll be there with you, every step of the way.”  
Carlos slowly nods and Jay leaves kisses all over his face, each one sealed with a whisper of “thank you”.


	6. Chapter 6

A-Z Jaylos Flirt

Carlos is sitting outside on the quad with his science textbook open beside him and a notebook on his lap. Dude is running around near him, chasing fallen leaves and just generally having fun. Carlos takes a moment to look over at him, and when he turns back he sees Jay in front of him.   
Jay grins and sits down next to him. “Hey C, you tired?”  
Carlos sighs. For about a week now Jay has been flirting with him relentlessly. Pick up lines, touching, that stupid hair check thing that he knows makes him look hot. You wouldn’t think this would be a problem seeing as Jay flirts with just about everything that moves, but unfortunately for Carlos, he has feelings for him. Every stupid line, every cheesy grin, every offered jacket makes Carlos’s stomach perform an aerial routine to put cirque du soleil to shame. There’s also the added problem that Carlos is 100% sure that Jay is just messing with him, or testing out methods for some vapid princess. “No, I’m not tired, why?”  
“Because you’ve been running through my mind all day,” Jay says with a wink thrown in for good measure.  
Carlos blushes and glares down at his work. “Ha ha, very funny.”

……  
“Hey C, are you a magician?”  
Carlos is seriously getting tired of this. They’re back in their room and Jay has used at least twelve lines on him today. If this doesn’t stop soon he’s going to develop some sort of new stomach disorder. “No, why?”  
“Because when I look at you, everyone else disappears,” Jay licks his lips as he states this, another trick that makes Carlos want to die.   
Finally Carlos has had enough. Jay deserves a taste of his own medicine. He looks over at Jay and bites lips lower lip, letting his eyes go over him from top to bottom. Slowly he walks over to where he’s standing and trails a hand up his arm.   
Jay’s breathe hitches. He was hoping his flirting would get through to Carlos eventually, but he didn’t expect it would be like this.   
Carlos looks up at him and bats his eyelashes. “Want to know a fun fact?” He says low, moving so that their bodies are pressed together.   
Jay swallows hard and nods, his brain not entirely computing what’s going on right now.  
“Your body is seventy five percent water, you know…” Carlos’s hand has moved to his chest, and Jay prays he can’t feel his heart pounding. He goes up on his toes and brushes his lips against Jay’s neck just under his ear as he whispers: “And I’m so thirsty.” He practically moans out.   
Jay actually does moan, much to his embarrassment. He turns bright red, something Carlos has never seen before, and puts a hand over his face in an attempt to hide. “G-god C, I didn’t know you were that good at flirting.”  
“I learned from the best,” Carlos shrugs.   
“Oh really?” Jay perks up slightly, smiling at him.  
“Yeah, Evie,” Carlos smirks. 

AN: This was requested by an anon on Tumblr. Sorry it’s so short, I didn’t want to copy anyone else’s idea since there’s so much flirty Jaylos out there. I hope you liked it though! Feel free to make more requests in the future! I also might do a second part to this in the future.


	7. Chapter 7

A-Z Jaylos Gap  
AN: So I had another stupid/cute idea, this one happens to be a modern AU though! I hope you enjoy! Also, sorry, there is swearing in this, normally I try to keep it out but this scene just seemed too perfect with it.

“Time for your favorite part of the day,” Carlos looks up at his friend Evie with a slight grimace. She grins at him, completely beautiful but also a little frightening. “It’s your turn to wander around the store!”   
Carlos groans. He and Evie both work for the Gap in a fairly popular mall. Part of working there is that someone always has to be at the counter and someone always has to be helping customers. Carlos, being rather shy, hates talking to strangers. He much prefers doing the check out and answering calls, or even doing inventory in the back on slow days. “I will do literally anything if you’ll let me stay back here instead,” he pleads with his blue haired friend.   
“Nope, I took over your shift yesterday. It’s your turn. Besides, we’re not even that busy today.”   
She’s right, there’s a few older men looking at ties and a pair of teens over by the changing rooms, but besides that the store is empty. Carlos sighs and gets up, straightening his polo shirt before walking over to the older men first. If there’s anything he hates more than talking to people, it’s talking to people his own age, so he’s hoping to help the gentlemen until the others leave. Unfortunately, they inform him kindly that they’re doing just fine.   
Carlos sighs and then pastes on his work-smile as he walks over to where the other two are standing. They look to be about his age, probably in college like him. One of them, a purple haired girl in leather, is leaning against the wall eyeing the other. Carlos’s heart speeds up a little as he sees the boy. He has beautiful long hair, bountiful muscles, and deep brown eyes. He’s standing in front of the full length mirror, adjusting a suit jacket. “I don’t know Mal; would you fuck me in this?”  
The other girl, Mal apparently, snorts quietly. “Of course not, but I’m not into dudes, and even if I was I’d never go with you. You need another opinion Jay.”  
Warily Carlos walks over, attempting to look professional. “Hi, my name’s Carlos, are you finding everything okay?” He says as cheerily as he can.   
Jay eyes his reflection in the mirror. “What do you think of this suit, Carlos?”  
Keeping his professional voice on, Carlos walks over and helps him adjust the collar. “I think it’s great on you, but may I ask the occasion? Perhaps you’re looking for something more or less formal.”   
“Friend’s bachelor party, I’m hoping to meet someone while we’re clubbing,” the boy answers truthfully.   
Carlos looks him up and down with a fashion designers eye and then nods. “That suit will definitely do, especially if you pair it with a warm tie. I suggest something maroon or maybe even a gold hue.” As he said this, he wandered over to the nearby tie rack and began looking through options.  
Jay watches him go with interest, and Mal smirks while his back was turned. “What about you, Carlos, would you fuck him in this suit?”   
“Oh absolutely,” he replies without thinking. Jay perks up at that, turning to stare at his back. Carlos straightens up as a blush creeps up his neck. “I-I mean, uh… I think that there are more tie options in the back, I’ll go check!” He rushes out, speed walking away with a look on his face that makes Evie run after him.   
After explaining what had happened to Evie in the back (and after she had giggled and teased him lightly) she returns to the pair with a maroon tie in hand. “My coworker has gotten held up in the back, but he said that you were looking for something like this.”  
Jay looks a little disappointed when he learns the interesting white-and-black haired one won’t be coming back, but he thanks her for the tie anyway. As Evie checks out the suit and Mal checks out the cashier, he pulls out a slip of paper and a pen. Scribbling down a quick note he hands it to Evie and asks her to give it to Carlos for him. She readily agrees, bidding them a good day as they left.   
When Carlos finally ventures out of the back room to find the store completely empty, Evie quickly hands him the piece of paper. “That cute stranger you agreed to bang left this for you.”   
“Thanks,” Carlos says in confusion as he opened the note.   
I’d be interested in fucking you too, by the way, but you seem like you’d rather go on a date first. Can I take you out for coffee? You can text me at 438-844-5267.   
<3 A very interested Jay.   
Carlos turned the color of a cherry tomato as he read the note. He looked up at Evie with a grin. “Looks like I might have a date.”   
“No way, me too! Did you see his friend? She was cute.” Carlos laughed at that, knowing that Evie didn’t really expect a response from him. He spent the rest of the day thinking about Jay and never protested to having to help customers again. 

AN: Hope you liked it! I’ll be working on requests soon, don’t worry! Although if I keep updating at this rate you’ll all get tired of me. Also, bonus points to anyone who can figure out why I picked those numbers for Jay’s phone number.


	8. Chapter 8

A-Z Jaylos Hair  
 **AN: Also requested by JKelly on ao3! Got the prompt idea from a Tumblr post.**

 _He’s not cheating on me,_ Carlos thinks to himself, attempting to give himself some sort of reassurance. _He loves me and I love him. Let’s look at the facts._ The facts, however, are not promising. Carlos begins writing out a list in a small notebook to help himself think better. He remembers Jay telling him how cute it is that he makes lists and smiles for a minute before a small voice in his head pipes up. _He was probably lying; after all, your list thing is pretty weird._ Carlos sighs and focuses on his writing. 

**Hypothesis: Jay is cheating on me.**

**Fact number 1: Jay has been ditching me a lot recently.**

     “Example a, the fact that I’m sitting here by myself making this list,” he mutters under his breath while looking at the empty seat across from him. 

**Fact number 2: Every time I walk into the room Jay shoves something under his bed.**

**Fact number 3: He is hot as hell and I am a complete nerd.**

**Fact number 4: Any girl at this school would go out with him.**

     These last two aren’t necessarily facts but they are true, and they make him a lot sadder than he wants to be. He frowns and decides he needs to do a few more observations before coming to a conclusion. 

                                                                                                                                      ……

     He skips his last class that day, advanced biology, and scurries quickly back to his shared dorm room. Jay’s last class is Rescuing 101, an elective he took because it lets him do a lot of wall scaling and parkour (aka, he gets to jump around and show off), so Carlos knows there’s no chance of him skipping it and discovering Carlos.

     He kneels down by his boyfriend’s bed and hesitates before pulling up the covers to look underneath. There’s a small box full of receipts for hair salons and beauty parlors. Carlos’s heart sinks as he finds a few Polaroids of Jay and some girl with a spiky red mohawk. _They’re going out to become the best hair couple ever or something,_ Carlos thinks bitterly, aware of how ridiculous this notion is but feeling too crummy to really care. He quickly closes the box and puts it back in its proper place as he hears Jay humming as he comes down the hall. He runs over and flops down onto his bed, pulling a book onto his lap and pretending to read, not noticing that the book is upside down. 

                                                                                                                                       ……

  
      The next night Jay sneaks out of the room after curfew. This is a whole new level for him, and Carlos can’t take it. He waits to give Jay a head start and then follows him. He sneaks across campus, thanking every possible deity for once that he’s so small and light, it’s easy for him to hide behind shrubs or statues when Jay might see him. Finally Jay stops in front of the girl’s dorm, which confuses Carlos even more. He sneaks inside though, and follows Jay all the way up to Mal and Evie’s door. The lights are dim, but on, and it looks like they’ve been waiting for him. He taps out their secret code and the door opens to let him in. _Why would he sneak out just to go see Mal and Evie? He could have told me if he wanted to talk to them…_      

     Before he can think twice, he marches up to the door and taps out their secret code. The door opens slowly and Mal sticks her head out, looking confused. “Carlos? What are you doing here?”     

     “That’s what I was wondering about Jay,” he says while crossing his arms.      

     “Jay? Uh, why would I know where he is?” She asks nervously.    

     “I know he’s been sneaking off, he’s been ditching me every day, and I found those pictures of him and that mohawk girl. Mal, tell me the truth, is Jay cheating on me?” It’s all out in the open now, and Mal looks completely shocked, her mouth hanging open.     

     “Cheating on you?! God, C, how stupid can you be? He’s completely nuts about you! That’s why he’s doing all this!”    

     He’s taken aback by her exasperated voice. “Doing all of _what_? Mal, what’s going on?”      

     She sighs and glances back into the room before opening the door fully and letting him step in. The girl’s joined bathroom door is shut and he can hear Evie talking inside. Mal trudges over and opens the bathroom door, revealing Evie with one hand in Jay’s hair and a bottle of white hair dye in the other hand. Jay looks over and goes pale. “Carlos? What are you doing here?”     

     “That’s what I was about to ask you,” he states as he eyes the hair die in Evie’s hand.     

     “He thinks you’re cheating on him with Teal,” Mal says.     

      “What?! C, that’s not it at all!” 

_Teal,_ he thinks bitterly, Mal and Evie seem to know her too. “Then what is going on? Please just tell me the truth.” He sounds broken, even to himself.

     Jay takes a deep breath and then smiles warily. “I guess the surprise is ruined. Car, I’ve been talking to Teal, the daughter of Rapunzel, for a while now because I wanted to get a white streak in my hair. I know how jealous you get and I thought it might help you feel more secure or something. You know, show we belong to each other and stuff.”

     Carlos blushes lightly at this information. He wants to protest and say that he doesn’t get jealous much, but after this whole fiasco that would be a lie. 

     “I guess I should have just told you what I was planning, but I wanted to surprise you with it.” 

     His heart melts slightly as he approaches his boyfriend. He leans down and gives him a kiss before grinning. “Well it certainly was a surprise, that’s for sure.”

     His boyfriend laughs and grabs his hand. “I guess that’s true. I’m sorry you thought I would cheat on you though. I’m in love with you, babe, you’re the most amazing thing in the world.” 

     He blushed darkly and was going to lean in for another kiss when a voice from behind him cleared her throat. “This is touching and all, but unless you want Jay’s hair totally ruined, you should probably let Evie finish!” 

     Evie smiles apologetically, holding up the bottle. “We’re kind of in the middle of something here. Why don’t you wait out there with Mal?” 

     “Right, of course, see you in a few.” He pecks Jay’s cheek and then walks out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. As he flops onto Evie’s bed he can’t help but think about how lucky he is to have such an amazing boyfriend.   
                                                                                                                               ……

     The next day Jay got about a million compliments on the streak in hair. He responded to every single one with a smile and a look over at his white haired boyfriend. Whoever walked up to him would follow his gaze and then smile understandingly. A few guys would shake their heads in confusion, but Lonnie really summed it up for everyone by saying “Oh, the things we do for love” before walking off to find a certain short haired brunette. 


	9. Chapter 9: Ice

A-Z Jaylos Ice (Or the 5 times Carlos fell and the 1 time someone caught him)

***First time meeting AU. Make of it what you will.**

     1.

     It’s the first snow of the year in Auradon and Carlos is jittery with excitement. The Isle has winter, sure, but not like this. The snow here is so fluffy and white, nothing like the gray sludge that he’s used to from home. Carlos couldn’t wait to get out of class and into the snow, maybe getting together one of these “snow ball fights” Ben had told him about. He was concerned at first at the prospect of a fight, but Ben had explained it was less of a fight and more of a game, so Carlos was perfectly willing to try.

     The bell rings and Carlos shoots out the door. He runs forward towards the nearest clear space – And immediately falls painfully on his backside. _Ice,_ he thinks to himself, _another new experience._

     He attempts to stand but ends up just slipping again. Luckily Ben happens along and helps him up before he can make more of a fool of himself. As he’s helped along towards the amassing group of students getting ready to make snow sculptures, he catches sight of a boy from his class (Jack? Jason?) Looking a little disappointed and then walking away. He shrugs off his confusion just in time to help Evie make a perfect replica of Dude.

 2.

     The next time Carlos fell was Monday morning. He had overslept (just his luck) and was hurrying along the quickly emptying corridor, hoping to make it to his classroom in time. Unfortunately, the amount of snow and ice outside made for a lot of slush on the floors of the corridor, and Carlos went tumbling. Cursing his life he quickly got up and brushed himself off as best he could before hurrying away to his first period Physics II class.

     Just as he ducked inside the classroom he noticed the same boy from before (Jay, that’s his name!) Standing rather forlornly by the lockers, looking after him. When their gaze met, Jay quickly turned away and walked in the opposite direction. Carlos would probably have thought more about this weird “coincidence” (there’s no such thing) if he weren’t about to get completely roasted in front of his class by the professor.

 




     The following Thursday Evie convinced him to come ice skating with some new friends she’d made, a girl named Mal who he remembered from the Isle, that boy named Jay who was apparently her best friend, and a few other assorted Auradonians. Since he didn’t have dance practice and he had finished his homework in study hall, he agreed.

     What hadn’t occurred to him was that he had never tried ice skating before and had already had enough trouble just walking across a patch of black ice on the side walk. By the time they were all out on the ice, Carlos was pretty much clutching onto the wall, attempting to push himself along as best he could. _This is ridiculous,_ he can’t help but think, _I’m a dancer, I have great balance! Why can’t I get the hang of this?_

     Out of the corner of his eye he sees Jay watching him and Mal seems to be talking to him about something. They keep gesturing at him and that’s when Carlos realizes: They’re probably making fun of him because he can’t skate. He knows Jay has seen him tumble a few times before too and so now he’s probably telling Mal all about how the little de Vil boy can’t keep his feet under him. Frowning in determination he pushes off the wall hard and manages to go a few shaky steps before he plummets over onto the ice. As people rush around to make sure he’s okay he thinks smugly _well they can’t say I never tried._

 

4.

     Okay, this one is seriously not his fault. It’s not his fault he and Chad were sort of roughhousing and Chad had pushed him too hard, making him slips. It’s not his fault he seems to be cursed by some sort of winter fairy to always locate patches of ice when he’s walking. And it’s certainly not his fault that _Jay_ seems to be hanging around every time he falls flat on his back. It’s not!

 




     Carlos doesn’t remember falling. He seriously does not. All he knows is that one minute he was walking along, minding his own business, watching out for ice even! Then he just so happened to glance up and straight at Jay, who was pulling off his beanie to shake his hair out. Then Carlos was on his back once again on the cold concrete. So maybe he got a _little_ distracted by just how beautiful Jay is, but no one needs to know that. This is just another act of clumsiness as far as anyone is concerned.

      _Wait, why does the back of my head feel warm and… Wet?_ He reaches back a hand and when he looks at it its red with blood. “Carlos!” An unfamiliar voice exclaims above him. He can’t really tell what’s going on, everything is pretty blurry, but he tries to smile at the voice anyway. They seem really worried. “’M okay,” he slurs right before he passes out.

 

      +1                                                      

     A day later he’s being released from the hospital wing of the school and is trying to walk out to the little security cart someone managed to get to take him back to his dorm. As soon as he lets go of the nurse’s hand and tries to hobble out to the car though, he slips again. He braces himself for impact… But it doesn’t come. Instead he feels a strong pair of arms catch him and he looks up right into Jay’s eyes. He seems concerned but after a second he grins down at Carlos, who he basically has dipped in the middle of the side walk.

     “You saved me…” Carlos says in wonder.

     “Well, this isn’t the first time someone has fallen for me,” Jay says with a wink before returning Carlos to his feet.

     “But- I thought you didn’t like me.”

     Jay definitely looks alarmed now; his eyes wide and his mouth open a little. From behind him Mal cackles before Evie shushes her. “What? But – I’ve been trying to help you for weeks!”

     Now it’s Carlos’s turn to stare. “ _That’s_ why you were always around when I fell? I thought it was just stupid luck, or you were making fun of me or something.”

     “I would never do that, I promise!” Jay presses forward a little, taking Carlos’s hand in his.

     Carlos looks down at their joined hands and then back up at Jay’s face. “Well… How about helping me back to my room and we can see how this might go…?”

     Jay grins, relieved. “Yeah, yes of course!”

     Carlos had never been so happy to fall.

 

 

**AN: Guess whose back! I’m sorry for the extremely long and unexpected hiatus, school was really kicking me around there for a while, but its summer and I’m back now! Also I’m kind of obsessed with 5+1 fics, so you might be able to expect a few more of these.**


End file.
